


家有悍妻

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 联姻设定，性转莱，20吉x18莱 下三滥剧情





	家有悍妻

缪杰尔家的一对姐妹都长得貌若天仙，吉尔菲艾斯非常有幸地，娶了其中无论在哪个团体内都是最美存在的妹妹。  
不幸的是，妹妹的性格远比姐姐来得恶劣——至少在他人眼里是如此，并为此同情着吉尔菲艾斯。而吉尔菲艾斯并没有什么怨言，毕竟相亲是他本人去的，人也是他一眼看中的，莱因哈特性格强势不假，心性却很纯真，两人很快就成为了好友。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你下午来接我吗？”  
红发的青年看了一眼时间，今天下课后他要去一趟莱因哈特的姐姐家，为她打理下手。  
“我正在去姐姐家的路上，你下课后或许要等几分钟，可以吗？”  
电话那头沉默了一会儿，传来莱因哈特闷闷的声音：“……我忘记了。你去吧，我自己回家。”  
莱因哈特鲜少向他提要求，现在的反应也颇为奇怪，吉尔菲艾斯不禁问道：“你怎么了？”  
“我没事。顺便……今晚也不用等我晚饭。”  
“哦……”  
“替我向姐姐问好。”  
吉尔菲艾斯疑惑地听着对方挂断，但莱因哈特既然说自己没问题，他也就不再应该多虑。

莱因哈特的姐姐安妮罗杰比莱因哈特要大上十岁，早年嫁给了一位富商，结果丈夫不久之后就患病去世，安妮罗杰年纪轻轻就成了寡妇。虽然继承了丈夫富裕的遗产，安妮罗杰已经习惯了节俭，不爱雇用佣人，一些家事多少需要莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯的帮助。莱因哈特自上了高中就距离她这边远，往往是吉尔菲艾斯独自过来帮忙，再顺便带走莱因哈特喜爱的洋葱派。  
而今天安妮罗杰在他忙碌时做好了晚饭，要留他一起用餐，吉尔菲艾斯犹豫了一瞬，想到莱因哈特的说辞，便就此留了来。  
他给莱因哈特发去了在姐姐家吃饭的消息，对方却并没有回复。吉尔菲艾斯心生奇怪，但莱因哈特的主观意识很强，他极少有所干涉，可以说是完全放任对方的态度，索性不再等待回信，直接驱车回家。  
等他回到家里已经是接近九点，本以为莱因哈特会等得着急，结果家中一盏灯都没开，空无一人。他守在窗子边，小区的路灯早已亮起，却迟迟没有见到一个金色的身影。  
吉尔菲艾斯开始感到不安，正准备打个电话，视线中突然出现一辆显眼的橙色跑车，缓缓驶入小区停在他们楼下。驾驶座上下来一个橘色头发的男生，打开后座车门，先是伸出手搀扶，似乎是失败了，转而背过身去，将车内的金发少女背起来。  
那个趴在男生背上的正是他心底担忧的妻子，吉尔菲艾斯很快意识到莱因哈特应该是受伤了。但他既不是第一个知晓，也不是第一个被依赖的对象，多少心底有些不快。维持着面上的温和，红发青年为他们打开了家门。  
肢体接触让橘发的男生羞得满脸通红，加重了吉尔菲艾斯内心的烦闷，莱因哈特落入他的怀中，他紧紧搂过：“谢谢你送她回来。”  
“不客气，这是我应该做的……”男孩挠挠头，“这么晚我就不打扰了，学姐学长晚安！”  
他一走，莱因哈特就不再扶着吉尔菲艾斯，独自跳着回到了房间。吉尔菲艾斯紧随其后，关切道：“给我看看伤哪儿了？”  
金发少女也不言语，坐下来撩起裙摆，露出膝盖上的大块胶布。不仅如此，她的脚踝也被绷带缠绕着，小腿上一片片交错的擦伤。吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，在莱因哈特雪白纤细的腿上，这样的伤痕无疑太过残忍了。“怎么摔成这样？”  
“只是走路不小心而已。”  
莱因哈特偶尔走路容易绊倒，就算平地也会如此，吉尔菲艾斯清楚这一点，只是没想到会摔得这么严重。“为什么不直接和我说？”  
“当然是姐姐那边的事比较重要。”少女嘟起嘴，已经开始赌气：“我又帮不上姐姐的忙，怎么可以再连累吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“开什么玩笑，当然是——”当然是你的事比较重要，吉尔菲艾斯险些说出口，而莱因哈特是个十足的姐控，这么说可能要惹她不高兴。“……让我检查一下伤口。”  
少女将腿一缩：“已经包扎好了。”  
“我会给你重新包扎的。”他固执道，想要拆掉莱因哈特腿上的绷带。金发少女拼命推开他：“不要！医生都上过药了！”  
莱因哈特提到医生，吉尔菲艾斯才猛然意识到是自己小心眼了，他还以为……是别人帮她包扎的。  
“你带了洋葱派回来吗？”趁他放松，少女放下裙摆遮住受伤的腿，转移了话题。  
“带了。”他顿了一下，“这么晚了还吃吗？”  
“要吃的。”  
红发青年见她委屈的样子，叹了口气，去将冰箱里的洋葱派重新温了一遍。  
往常莱因哈特会分一半给丈夫兼好友的吉尔菲艾斯，但今天她不太想这么做，一个人默默吃掉了全部。  
吉尔菲艾斯替她打好热水，守在门外等她安然无恙地洗完，盯着餐桌出神。姐姐做的洋葱派确实很好吃，他无法否认。但莱因哈特有必要这么爱吃吗……他嘀咕道，洋葱派而已，明明他也能做。  
浴室的门打开，莱因哈特一瘸一拐地出来，吉尔菲艾斯见不惯她蹒跚的步伐，索性直接将她抱回卧室。  
莱因哈特惊呼一声搂住他的脖子，两人对视一眼，都不自然地撇开眼睛。尽管两人已经结婚，但归根结底也是联姻，没有过感情基础，吉尔菲艾斯断然不会对莱因哈特出手。为此虽然一直同床，却从来没有做过出格的事。  
他轻手轻脚地放下莱因哈特，顺手替她掖好被角。莱因哈特背对着吉尔菲艾斯，缩着身子将自己蜷起来。在她的心底，她已经把吉尔菲艾斯当作可以完全亲近的那个人，她试着态度软化，甚至有意无意地用肢体触碰吉尔菲艾斯，但吉尔菲艾斯看起来真的对她没有兴趣，无疑让她深受打击。吉尔菲艾斯对她很好，却是止步于朋友的好，莱因哈特不禁猜测对吉尔菲艾斯而言，她并不是心底的那个对象。  
她知道自己的性格尖锐，说话不留情面又容易和人发生冲突，为此看着她俩长大的人都更喜欢性格温顺的安妮罗杰，莱因哈特从未有过怨言。她也深爱自己的姐姐，从小她就将姐姐摆在第一的位置，得到任何事物都首先想到和姐姐一起分享，她原本希望吉尔菲艾斯也能如此。但莱因哈特渐渐发现她做不到，一想到吉尔菲艾斯或许也是和其他人一样，莱因哈特就难受得不得了。她只想要独占吉尔菲艾斯，希望吉尔菲艾斯只看着她，就连今晚的洋葱派，也是因为她不希望听到吉尔菲艾斯夸赞姐姐的手艺，强撑着一个人吃完。  
一旦有了这样的想法，莱因哈特就更加想要引起吉尔菲艾斯的注意。但她担心吉尔菲艾斯知道自己如此贪心，只会引起对她的反感。  
为了协调自己因意识到自身贪心所衍生的罪恶感，莱因哈特有意将自己推得离吉尔菲艾斯更远了，唯恐自己再依赖下去，会不自觉暴露出贪婪。  
这一切在吉尔菲艾斯眼里，则变成了莱因哈特连朋友都不想和他做，尤其是他发现橘发的男孩越来越频繁地出现在他家楼下，颇有一副理所应当的架势，让吉尔菲艾斯无端感到烦躁。  
“莱因哈特，你想要恋爱吗？”  
“什么？”莱因哈特像被戳中少女心事般，白皙的面容霎时一片绯红，吉尔菲艾斯胸口郁结起来。  
“你想要恋爱吗？”他重复道，强忍着平稳的口吻：“那个学弟好像很关心你。”他说完别开了眼睛，因为他忽然意识到自己身为莱因哈特的丈夫，说出这话十分不妥。但他克制不住自己去想莱因哈特会不会喜欢的是别人，毕竟两人是联姻，莱因哈特从来没有对他撒过娇，也没有和他有过什么亲密的接触。  
“哦，你说他。”莱因哈特淡淡道，“他是我的小弟，偶尔帮忙的。”  
“你就不能少打架吗？”想到莱因哈特在学校是由其他人来保护，吉尔菲艾斯皱眉露出不悦的表情。  
金发少女的神色有一瞬间的受伤，立刻回嘴道：“我们又不同校，不会影响到你。”  
“那就更应该注意点，你也要考虑其他人是怎么看你的。”  
不，吉尔菲艾斯想说的不是这句话，他想告诉莱因哈特的是他不想看到其他人离她那么近，他也可以保护她，但这样的发言太幼稚了。  
“我才不管他们怎么看我，本来就是先动手的人不对！”莱因哈特抿起唇，已经全然没有吃饭的心情。“既然吉尔菲艾斯也觉得我碍眼，我走就是了。”  
“莱因哈特！”  
金发少女站起身离开餐桌，甩开吉尔菲艾斯的手将自己锁在了卧室中。吉尔菲艾斯深感自己像是养了一个叛逆期的女儿，而他还不太成熟，不懂得表露自己的心态。他明明知道莱因哈特本身就容易招来妒忌，而他应有的理解都因嫉妒其他男性扭曲成了伤人的话……

到了晚上接近十点，莱因哈特实在是饿了，她悄悄打开一道门缝，小心翼翼地探出去一个脑袋。  
“莱因哈特，我们聊聊……”一直守在门口的吉尔菲艾斯连忙喊住她，金发少女浑身一僵，又迅速将门关上。  
过了一会儿，门敞开了，吉尔菲艾斯以为莱因哈特愿意和他说话了，结果对方竟换了衣服，正准备出门。他心下一沉：“这么晚了，你是要去哪里？”  
“出去吃宵夜。”  
“和谁？”  
莱因哈特嘟起嘴，不再回答他的问题。经过他面前时，吉尔菲艾斯手臂一伸，夺过了她的手机。  
“和你那个小弟？”  
见莱因哈特倔强的样子，十有八九被他说对了。红发丈夫的怒火油然而起，他克制道：“这么晚出去不安全。”  
“你凭什么对我说教？就凭你是我名义上的丈夫？”  
莱因哈特这话显然是在回应吉尔菲艾斯询问她恋爱的话题，红发青年顿了一声：“……那我和你一起去。”  
“不要。我不要和吉尔菲艾斯一起。”  
“为什么？”  
“我讨厌吉尔菲艾斯！”  
知道这只是莱因哈特故意说的气话，吉尔菲艾斯还是心头一痛：“你看着我的眼睛再说一次。”  
“……我讨厌吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特双唇抿得紧紧的，重复了一遍，没有看向吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛。红发的青年被这句话钉在原地，莱因哈特一把夺过手机，负气跑了出去。  
吉尔菲艾斯反应过来要追上，但仅仅退缩的几分钟，莱因哈特就跑得没影了。

说出来宵夜不是撒谎，而莱因哈特出了门就瞬间没有了胃口，加上沿街有盏路灯失灵，暗黄的灯光闪烁不定，让原本就怕黑的莱因哈特心生胆怯。  
她取出手机想要给毕典菲尔特发消息，但时间太晚，她不好意思打扰。此刻能驱散她脑海中鬼怪灵异画面的，就只有围着她的几个混混了。  
“小妹妹，一个人不寂寞吗？”其中一人将烟头扔到地上，调笑道：“不如和哥哥们一起玩玩吧。”  
莱因哈特不屑地哼了一声，“我可没有闲工夫陪你们这些渣滓。”  
“长得这么招摇晚上还单身出来，你也不是什么好货。”  
她警惕地盯着，不着痕迹地后退了一步，为首的人使了个眼色，几个眉目猥亵的男人围上来将莱因哈特逼进墙根。  
“既然你知道哥哥们无家可归，那就同情一下单身的大哥哥吧？”  
一个男人向她伸出手，莱因哈特毫不留情地一脚踢中他的下体，男子哀嚎着捂住裆部向前扑倒。  
以莱因哈特的防身能力，放倒这几个地痞还不在话下，但吉尔菲艾斯批评她打架时的嫌恶表情在她心头挥散不去，一招一式都带着犹豫，最终敌不过几个成年男子的围攻，被人从后制住了双手。  
她用力踩住自己身后人的脚，却被一把提了起来，紧接着一双下流的手就摸上金发少女的腰。

等吉尔菲艾斯顺着定位赶到的时候，莱因哈特的衬衣已经被扯开，露出包裹着小巧乳房的洁白内衣，男人猥亵的手伸进她的裙底，修长的双腿并拢着发抖。  
吉尔菲艾斯脑中的理智瞬间粉碎殆尽，他一拳击中对莱因哈特上下其手的男子，对方捂着耳朵歪倒一边，似乎有半边脸失去了听觉。  
与吉尔菲艾斯相视的一眼，莱因哈特立刻被卸下了伪装的倔强，冰蓝的双目中闪起委屈的泪光，顺着精致的脸蛋滑下来。  
一贯要强的莱因哈特被欺负成这样，红发青年顿时心痛得无以复加，随之转化为拳脚上的愤怒，将莱因哈特可能受到过的担惊加倍回击到这几个动过他妻子的地痞身上。  
那张英俊的温润面容此刻的暴戾神情令莱因哈特心生惧意，她从没见过吉尔菲艾斯动怒的样子，吓得呆在了原地。而对方重新看向她时，眉眼又恢复了往日的温和，仿佛刚才的一切都不是他所为，自然地脱下外套披在莱因哈特肩上。  
莱因哈特紧紧将自己裹在吉尔菲艾斯的外套中，散乱的金色长发在路灯下不再闪耀着太阳般的柔光，看起来倒是有些狼狈。吉尔菲艾斯不知该如何挽救少女挫败的自尊，就连他自己此刻的躁郁也无处发泄：“以后不要再晚上出门了，要是我没赶上……你知道会有什么后果吗？”  
他自觉声音有些冷，紧跟着他的脚步声停下了，红发青年回过头，莱因哈特锐利的冰蓝色双目中满是受伤，那是吉尔菲艾斯多年后回想起来依旧会自责的神情。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”少女颤抖着，声音轻得仿佛刚从唇瓣中飘出就融进了空气：“我们离婚吧。”  
莱因哈特的语气格外认真，吉尔菲艾斯瞬间没了脾气，一下子紧张起来：“你在说什么傻话？！”  
“和我结婚太委屈你了……我知道的，大家都更喜欢姐姐……我不会在意的。”莱因哈特鼻子一酸，眼角的珍珠悬不住了，一颗一颗地落下来。“我知道吉尔菲艾斯……你也是……”  
红发青年一把将她搂住，用力地揉进自己怀里：“谁和你说的这些？我就喜欢你，不然我为什么和你结婚？”  
莱因哈特抽噎不停，“因为吉尔菲艾斯是个好人……”  
吉尔菲艾斯哭笑不得：“就算我是好人，我会拿自己的婚姻开玩笑吗？”他安抚着金发少女，抱在怀中才发现莱因哈特的身型这样娇小，需要被精心呵护。“莱因哈特，看着我。”  
湿润的浅色眼睛盯着他，狭长的金色睫毛上还沾着雾气，如同象牙雕塑般的艺术品露出这样的神情，无论是谁见到都会心疼如刀绞吧。吉尔菲艾斯轻轻拂去白皙面颊上的泪痕，低声叹道：“莱因哈特……你什么时候才会有点自觉。”  
一双温柔的嘴唇压上莱因哈特微启的唇瓣，她来不及讶异，下意识捏紧了吉尔菲艾斯的衣服，紧张地睁大双眼。初吻没有任何预兆地就被夺走，而她红发的丈夫，似乎已经开始享受两人间的第一次亲昵。  
吉尔菲艾斯的舌头没有敢深入她的口中，但仅仅是扫过她的唇瓣与齿贝，就足以让纯真的莱因哈特面红耳赤。  
“这种事我只会对你做，也只想对你做。莱因哈特，你能明白吗？我对你的喜欢——”  
“我知道了！”金发少女满面通红，出声制止了吉尔菲艾斯的告白，低下头藏起自己燥热的脸：“回去再说……”

为了确保莱因哈特没有受到其他的伤害，吉尔菲艾斯替莱因哈特冲洗着身体，首次欣赏到了妻子纤细精美的胴体。  
雪肌在热气蒸腾下泛着淡淡的绯红，长长的金发被打湿贴在细腻的肌肤上，若隐若现地遮住她少女的胸房。  
吉尔菲艾斯年轻的身体有些燥动，但莱因哈特沉默不语，一直揪着他的衣摆不愿松开。刚才在巷子里想必是她第一次受辱，虽然没有让对方得逞，却也已经给莱因哈特造成了不可磨灭的伤害。一贯骄纵的人变得这样小心谨慎，吉尔菲艾斯心疼地低头吻住她颤抖的睫毛。  
他一动，莱因哈特就立刻缠上了他，她两手搂住吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，几乎挂在他身上。  
“……莱因哈特？”  
金发少女紧紧抱住吉尔菲艾斯，满脸不安的神情：“吉尔菲艾斯，如果我想要你……你会给我吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯一愣，少女屏息着等待，冰色的双目中流动着令人无法抗拒的微光。红发青年的喉结动了动：“……你确定吗？”  
莱因哈特不言语，倾身吻住他，少女的香甜气息绽放在吉尔菲艾斯的口腔中，他不由两臂一紧，将莱因哈特按住，进而加深了这一吻。  
浴池中的水声潺潺，莱因哈特喘不过气地推开他，水雾蒸得她头晕目眩。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
她轻咬粉唇，吉尔菲艾斯立刻会过意，将莱因哈特从浴池中捞起，打横抱起放回卧室的床上。  
少女白皙的胸脯上下起伏，两团幼乳上的粉嫩乳尖硬着，像是早就做好被吮吸的准备。  
红发青年用舌尖描摹小巧而绵软的乳房，湿热的舌体有力地扫过莱因哈特敏感的乳头，温热的大手覆上来，细腻称手的酥胸就陷入把玩之中。  
未经人事的莱因哈特轻哼出声，颤抖着抓紧了吉尔菲艾斯的衣领，稚嫩的胸口偶尔被湿湿凉凉的舌头舔弄，偶尔又被炙热的口腔包裹，被男人的牙齿轻轻啃咬。  
莱因哈特的双乳带着独属于她本人的少女幽香，吉尔菲艾斯动情地舔舐，搭在他肩上的手腕无力推开他，做着诱人的邀请。  
他细细地抚摸莱因哈特的每一寸肌肤，活动的双手仿佛被这具精细柔软的躯体所吸附，爱抚地揉摸不停。  
少女柔软的唇轻轻落在他的额头上，娇喘中带着难耐的哼叫，钻进他的耳廓中鼓噪他的心跳。  
吉尔菲艾斯一路吻下去，抬起莱因哈特的双腿折在胸前，俯身沿着两瓣桃臀间的细缝舔弄。他每次都由最下方舔至花唇前方的闭合处，有意将舌尖探入一些，尝试挑逗莱因哈特稚嫩的阴蒂。  
金发少女敏感地弹起，却也只能揪着丈夫的红发，陌生的酥麻开拓着她娇淫的一面，强烈的快感扫过她的全身。  
莱因哈特的双腿缝隙中间逐渐变得濡湿，银线牵出的不再只是自己的唾液，红发男子将高挺的鼻尖抵在莱因哈特硬起的绯红玉珠上，呼吸中满是情欲的味道。他轻轻摆着头让粗糙的舌体在莱因哈特溢满了蜜露的甬道中肆意乱窜，敏感的蕊珠则在这样带动的撩拨下更为受激，让莱因哈特情急之下夹紧了吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋。  
吉尔菲艾斯扣住莱因哈特想要阻挡他的手，一齐拦在她的大腿上，将脸继续埋在莱因哈特甘甜的蜜穴中。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”少女的声音带着哭腔：“停、停下……”  
而红发男子闻言非但没有停下，反而加快了用舌尖戳刺莱因哈特紧致膜腔的频率。  
舌苔灵活地扫过莱因哈特敏感娇嫩的区域，没有规律的乱窜让莱因哈特的身体乱了阵脚，她惊叫着拔高了动听的声线，小腹一缩，滚烫的热液从她体内深处冲刷过她痉挛的甬道。  
吉尔菲艾斯的双唇乃至线条硬朗的下颌都被她打湿，甚至有几滴汁水溅射到他紧实的胸膛上。他抿了抿水润的嘴唇，凑上来和莱因哈特接吻。  
释放过一次的莱因哈特极为缠人，顾不得吉尔菲艾斯嘴里的味道如何淫靡，柔软湿滑的小舌试探性地回应吉尔菲艾斯，双手攀上红发青年结实的胸膛，粉色的脚尖搭在丈夫的腿根，若有若无地触碰烫硬的男性象征。  
吉尔菲艾斯放任她柔软的脚心按住自己的阴茎，慢慢抬腰在玉足上挺动。金发少女用力搂着他，固执的力道让吉尔菲艾斯不再强行压制，顺从地躺到一边。  
“我也要让吉尔菲艾斯舒服……”  
莱因哈特低声喃道，隔着短裤按揉粗硬的阴茎，一把将吉尔菲艾斯的勃起释放出来。她吞咽地看着眼前的硕物，如果她想塞进嘴里，先不论直径会把她的嘴撑开得多满，红发丈夫的长度一定会贯穿她的喉咙。  
她两手捧住，谨慎地从下方轻轻舔起来，鼓胀的顶端几乎在她的额头之上。  
细软浓密的睫毛扫过吉尔菲艾斯敏感的茎体，他不禁抖了抖，连带着下体一紧，在莱因哈特的手中又变硬了一圈。  
莱因哈特眼尾挑起稚嫩的性感，亲吻着吉尔菲艾斯的冠状，鼓励自己般张嘴含住了丈夫的阴茎。  
如他所料，温暖的口腔其实包裹不下他的整根，但莱因哈特努力做着吞吐，甚至发出了湿滑的水声，让吉尔菲艾斯舍不得劝停这样卖力的莱因哈特。  
心爱的妻子全心全意想要照料他的勃起，光是这一点就足以令吉尔菲艾斯冲动，更不提对方这样生涩，却努力勾起舌头在他柱身上游走。  
绵软的双乳压在他的大腿上，他的手指插入柔软的金色发丝，强忍着整根顶入的欲念，被妻子生疏的技法挑逗得低喘。  
吮吸了许久都不见吉尔菲艾斯有射精的冲动，莱因哈特有一瞬间的挫败，但她立刻整理好情绪，敞开腿跪在吉尔菲艾斯的胯间，用自己下体缝隙的前端压在吉尔菲艾斯坚硬的伞状上摩蹭。  
她似乎已经认准这里的敏感度，喘息着骑在上面，花蕊与冠状紧密地交碰，两人都是浑身一震。  
少女光洁细腻的两瓣微张着，偶尔蹭过吉尔菲艾斯热烫的柱身，分泌的蜜露从缝隙间溢出浸湿吉尔菲艾斯的茎体。  
空气中传来粘腻情色的微弱水声，吉尔菲艾斯揉捏着莱因哈特的纤腰，忍不住道：“……莱因哈特，我可以进去吗？”  
莱因哈特难耐地动着腰，闻言轻喘出来，忙不迭地应允。吉尔菲艾斯搂着她温柔地放在床垫上，宽大的手穿过少女颈间温热的发丝，他托起莱因哈特纤细的颈项，轻柔地吻住对方，一点点探入舌头纠缠。  
红发青年扶着自己的勃起，用伞状逗弄莱因哈特殷红的蕊珠，少女轻声叫着，抬起臀部迎合丈夫挺立的肉芽。  
粗红的男根抵在少女粉嫩的双腿间极为显眼，那条嫣粉的缝隙这样窄小，吉尔菲艾斯刚刚挤入一个顶端，就似乎要撑到极限。  
莱因哈特脸上露出吃痛的神情，让吉尔菲艾斯瞬间就心软下来，对方察觉他的意图，慌忙勾住他的腰：“不要出去，吉尔菲艾斯……”少女的声音又细又软：“全部放进来……”  
吉尔菲艾斯闻言没有忍住向深处一顶，绵软湿热的膜腔立刻绞紧了他，莱因哈特咬住下唇，粉色的指尖捏紧床单。  
他带着莱因哈特的手臂环上自己的脖子，轻喘着说：“疼的话就咬我好了。”  
燥热的湿气扑在莱因哈特的耳边，她小心翼翼地凑近吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，张开小嘴含住丈夫肩上的一块皮肤。  
粗红的硬物只塞入了不到三分之一，金发少女下体粉色的两瓣已经大开着，被男根撑开的部分泛着嫣红的色泽。  
红发青年的大腿绷紧了，一点点来回着向下压，每插入更深一寸，阴茎上就更湿润一些。  
肩上的痛楚只出现了一瞬，再回过神来，吉尔菲艾斯已经整根全部埋入了莱因哈特体内。少女紧致的下体第一次被撑开到这种程度，包裹着吉尔菲艾斯的膜腔轻轻颤动，一点点挤压着肉茎上的脉搏。  
吉尔菲艾斯顶胯抽送了两下，刺激的酥麻瞬间被注入莱因哈特的全身。  
“吉尔菲艾斯的……好舒服……”  
与平时清冽的声音不同，在床上的娇吟似乎听起来要比正常说话时更加动听，难以言喻的满足感充斥了吉尔菲艾斯的心口，他迅速地将胀痛难耐的肉柱抽送进去，两手按揉莱因哈特如布丁般上下晃动的小巧双乳。  
莱因哈特的身躯娇小，却像是与他量身定做的，每一次搅入都插得饱满，每一次带出又翻出嫩红的穴肉挽留。  
妻子的体内勾起他不断摆腰的冲动，吉尔菲艾斯受着炙热深处的嗦吸，几乎想要捣乱一般快速抽插着在他身下软声轻吟的莱因哈特。  
仅仅是结合处的细微动作就能让莱因哈特浑身发颤，加重的节奏更是让她像浮在泉眼中心，被冲刷着波动颠鸾。而她的双乳被禁锢，宽厚有力的手掌不分轻重地揉捏，上下夹击将她浑身电得酥麻。  
她动情地呼唤吉尔菲艾斯的名字，双腿架在丈夫宽阔的肩上，柔韧的身躯被折叠着贯穿。粗厚的阴茎毫不留情地加重她体内淫靡的境况，硬挺的柱身撑开按压她酸麻的脆弱区域，又痒又酥的触感不断逼迫她收紧又放松着穴道。  
这不仅没有缓解她绷紧的小腹中激荡的暖流，反而引得吉尔菲艾斯粗鲁起来，想要捅破她矜持的那道壁垒。  
他抬起莱因哈特弹性柔软的臀，炙热的下体激烈相撞，拍打出来的淫液都化为泡沫，缠绵地粘在吉尔菲艾斯深红的毛发上。  
粗厚的硕长硬物次次贯穿她紧致的蜜穴，一直探索到膜腔的顶端，莱因哈特扬起纤细白皙的脖颈，沙哑的哼叫一声声变得急促。  
酸胀感迅速地堆叠，来不及释放的快感麻掉了莱因哈特的下体一片，她惊慌地攀住丈夫的脖子，对方却顺势搂紧她，在她茫然惊措时坚挺地贯插灼热的阴茎。  
莱因哈特完全无法掌控自己此刻的身体，她的声音全都被丈夫撞碎，修长的白腿陡然双双蹬直，粉色的脚尖勾起，挺直了身子轻颤。  
吉尔菲艾斯体贴地在这个时候停下动作，但没等莱因哈特痉挛的穴道恢复平息，他重新开始了顶弄。  
“啊——”  
莱因哈特又是难耐又是舒爽地叫出来，嗓音的沙哑让这句哼叫很快消散在粘腻的咕啾声中。她的身体热得厉害，烫到吉尔菲艾斯硬得胀痛，他埋下头啃咬妻子绵软的乳房以缓解没有肆意发泄的落差，慢而深地挺胯在莱因哈特身体里弹动。灵活的腰际带动他绷紧的臀肌，肿胀的硬物像肉塞一样勾着莱因哈特细嫩的穴肉，浅浅拔出又被渴求地吮吸回去。  
莱因哈特浑身湿透了，白皙的小腹上渗出汗珠，与吉尔菲艾斯额角滴落的汗液混在一起。发热的大手从她的腹腔按揉上来，逐步推开她粉嫩肌肤上湿滑的触感，最终捉了她的双手，按在身侧将她固定在原处。  
红发的丈夫欺身压住她，莱因哈特柔韧的双腿被折到胸口，纤细粉白的脚踝挂在丈夫的肩上，将娇嫩的下体完全对着吉尔菲艾斯粗厚的硬物敞开。  
吉尔菲艾斯渐渐觉出莱因哈特受不住的地方，他瞄准那里猛然一戳，莱因哈特身子弹起，搭在枕边的柔软五指轻轻捏成拳，忍不住掐上吉尔菲艾斯的手背。  
妻子渴求的抓挠令吉尔菲艾斯心下满足，他将小腹完全压在莱因哈特柔软的桃臀上，厚重的硕物整根埋进去，不留一丝缝隙。  
金发的幼妻已经没有力气继续攀扶自己的丈夫，金色的刘海粘在光洁的额头上，衬得精致面容上的五官更为情色，吉尔菲艾斯爱怜地抚摸她的脸颊，吮吻她纤细的脖颈，再度与她交换呼吸。

年轻的肢体交缠一直持续到后半夜，吉尔菲艾斯总算射在了她的身体里，一束束冲刷着莱因哈特敏感发烫的内壁，她被激得一缩，吉尔菲艾斯低哼一声，顶胯又埋入一些。  
莱因哈特沙哑地轻声叫唤，吉尔菲艾斯趴在她身上时不时挺动两下，间歇地射入几股。红发的丈夫堵着她不拔出去，累积的量全数灌进莱因哈特娇小的躯体中，竟硬生生将她逼出了失禁感。  
她惊慌地收缩着下穴，生怕夹不住会露出窘态。吉尔菲艾斯被她的动作带得浑身僵硬，他沉默地趴下来，结实的腰肌再度运起，将有力的胯顶送进去。  
“不、不要动……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
莱因哈特纤弱的嗓音连连求饶，身上的丈夫吻住她的耳垂，湿热的舌尖钻进她的耳廓，顺着颈线舔下来吮咬她的锁骨。  
白皙平坦的小腹摸起来比起初绷紧了些，吉尔菲艾斯深深插在里面，舒适得想就在莱因哈特的蜜穴里生根。  
抽插的硕物拔出体外时，几近要抽走莱因哈特蜜穴内仅剩的空气，莱因哈特惊喘着，指尖在吉尔菲艾斯的肩背上不慎留下几道。吉尔菲艾斯吃痛了一声，下腹力度重了点，没忍住狠干了两下。  
这正是刺穿莱因哈特防备的最后两下，红发青年的阴茎终于捅开她穴内的泉眼，潺潺暖流滋润着彼此敏感的柔嫩肌肤，顺着紧密相连的缝隙倾流出来。  
她昂起线条优美的下巴，失神放松了对穴肉的控制，浓郁的白浊夹杂着隐隐的血丝从她蔷薇色的腿缝间溢出，很快就沾湿了腿间连带床单的一片。  
莱因哈特羞愧地将脸撇到一旁，盈润的泪光悄悄划下嫣红的眼角。吉尔菲艾斯察觉到她的心情，妻子纯真的模样深深蛊惑着他，他凑上去含住莱因哈特的双唇，缠绵地探入舌头勾住对方羞赧逃避的软舌。  
被蹂躏过的穴口一片水润，嫣红的花阴上还挂着自己浊白的精液，回想起莱因哈特体内细密舒爽的紧致感，红发青年的喉咙发干，扶着半硬的性器塞进去。  
莱因哈特本想推拒，但被性爱狠狠开拓过的身体轻易就含住了他，甚至不自觉地开始吮吸套弄，年轻的丈夫很快又恢复了状态。

次日醒来时，莱因哈特的身体异常酸痛，脑子也昏昏沉沉的。她睁开疲惫的双眼，发现吉尔菲艾斯已经洗漱完毕，正准备出门。她张嘴想要询问，猛然想起今天是要去姐姐家帮忙的日子，又抿紧了嘴。  
而她的丈夫正巧撞见了这一幕，关切道：“怎么了，莱因哈特？”他走上前试探妻子的额头：“还有没有哪里不舒服？”  
金发少女轻轻点头，又立刻摇头：“你去吧，记得给我带洋葱派回来。”  
吉尔菲艾斯一愣，不动声色地叹了口气，试探道：“你想要的就只有洋葱派吗？”  
莱因哈特沉默下来，似乎做了许久的心理斗争，低声说：“我想让吉尔菲艾斯陪我……”  
撒娇的羞耻感瞬间占领了她高傲的胸腔，金发少女将半张脸缩进被窝，忐忑地观察吉尔菲艾斯的反应。  
微睁的冰蓝色眼珠湿漉漉地盯着他看，吉尔菲艾斯咬紧了牙关才克制住狂吻的冲动，他低下头在莱因哈特的眉间印下一吻：“我去买了退烧药就回来，很快的。”  
金发少女没有反应过来吉尔菲艾斯的意思：“……你回来了，姐姐那边怎么办？”  
“我前段时间联系过家政公司，已经和姐姐说好了。”见金发少女的脸上还有着别扭的神情，吉尔菲艾斯将手伸进被子里与她十指相扣，莱因哈特这才发现她出门前赌气摘下的婚戒被吉尔菲艾斯重新戴上了。“所以莱因哈特……再多依赖我一点吧。”


End file.
